


Quickenings

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [18]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"tigriswolf" prompted for the <i> 42 words</i> Theme:   Highlander, Methos, lightning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickenings

Methos threw his sword aside and sank to his knees waiting. The quickening jolted through his body like lightening in a storm in equal parts pleasure and pain. God he hated the painful part of the quickenings they always left him wrecked.


End file.
